Dreamers
by Darkened Lover
Summary: This is my idea of how the Naruto series should end. Ending the Sasuke delema,and such. It's marked friendship and romance as they are the main themes,but there is other stuff such as action.
1. Chapter 1: The Terrible Mission

The branches swayed as wind blew through the leaves connected to the ends. A spiky-blonde haired teen,named Naruto Uzumaki,jumped through them. He was followed by a tall,dark-haired,pale boy named Sai. Alongside Sai,a young woman with pink hair,and green eyes,named Sakura Haruno also followed.

Naruto was stomping on the branches as he jumped from them. A small branch,that looked as if it would hold the weight of Sakura and Naruto together,snapped after he leapt from it. Sakura was on route to land their,she fell,but clung onto a lower branch,and flung herself back up.

Naruto glared at the path ahead of him intensely. He wasn't focused at all on the trees,though it seemed that way. His head was pounding furiously. He thought,_That worthless piece of shit!!_ Naruto glared more intensely as he thought of Danzo. He remembered the exact encounter now:

Danzo sat in the Hokage's desk,and looked onto the face of Naruto. Sakura and Sai stood on either side of Danzo's desk,as he had summoned them first. He spoke to Naruto in a tone that rung with self-righteousness. "Naruto Uzumaki. You have acted against my will too many times now,this time was the last.",he began,referring to Naruto's resistance to Danzo's authority. He was told to kill a boy,about twelve years old,because he was from the Iwagakure village,and Naruto refused. "I will give you this mission,it is your last hope. I hate to say so,but we both know you are one of the greatest ninja in our village. If you do not wish to be branded a traitor,you must do as I say." He looked at Naruto,who glared back,fearful of what he might say,but not showing it. "You must take down,the number two threat to Konohagakure no Sato:Sasuke Uchiha.",he finished commandingly.

Naruto's eyes widened,and he glared at Danzo with hate. "What the hell did you just say?!!",he shouted angrily.

"I said,you must kill Sasuke. Must I truly repeat myself to you boy? A mere Genin?",he replied calmly,and commandingly.

Naruto stepped up to Danzo's desk and slammed his fists down on it,causing the desk to shake and a picture of Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze,to fall to the ground from the wall. He was ready to shout now,he knew what he would say:I'd rather kill you instead! Then he noticed the picture that fell. He looked at it. He was reminded of all the praise he had heard of his father. How cunning he was. Naruto asked himself,_What would you do here,father?_ Then,as if he spoke to Naruto,he knew. Naruto looked at Danzo. He looked away and whispered,"Fine...I'll go through with your sick request."

Danzo nodded. _Of course he will,I knew he wouldn't give up everything for that traitor_,he thought. "Good,then go now. Sakura and Sai will back you up. Get going,I want him dead in two days.",he said motioning for them to leave.

Naruto was brought back to the present by Sakura's voice. "Naruto,are you going to....to do as he has asked?",she asked hesitantly.

He stopped on a branch,and Sai and Sakura both joined him there. He looked at Sakura. "Absolutely not. I never go back on my word.",he replied confidently. "Sakura,you may have been guided to thinking it's hopeless,but even though you've given up on Sasuke,and...and on me,I haven't. I stand by that promise I made you,even if it means nothing to you anymore. It's still my number one priority,and will be until it's done."

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto,I haven't given up on you,I just...I-",she tried to find her words. "Naruto,what about becoming Hokage?",she asked instead.

"If I save Sasuke,and lose all chances of becoming Hokage...",he stopped. He looked deeply into her eyes,showing his determination. "It'll have been worth it. If I can't keep my promise to someone I lo-",he changed his words quickly,"care about,I don't deserve to be Hokage. Also,if I can't save a friend,even more so.",he told her.

Sakura bit her lip,and squinted tightly,obviously preventing tears. "Naruto you're being stupid!! You can give up on him,I don't want to hurt you anymore!!",she cried out.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and pulled her closer. He whispered into her ear,"No Sakura,you are the one who's being stupid. You and everyone else who gave up on him,and on me." He pushed her back lightly and then continued,"If you want,go on and run back to the village,begging for them to stop me. I won't. Bring all the back-up you want,and I'll beat them all. If they get in my way,I'll stop them without a single fatal attack. I told you about a million times now,I **never **go back on my word."

Sai watched,he had no clue what to do or say. So he watched. Sakura spoke,in a frail voice. She slid down to her knees. "Naruto,please just stop!! Give up!! Sasuke is never going to come back,face it,even I admit it now!! It's pointless,you are doing something pointless!!!",she screamed,crying fiercely now,holding her arms.

Naruto shook his head. "Wrong. Like before,you are the one doing something pointless,you need to give up...",he prepared to continue forward. "...On making me give up." Then just before he left he finished by saying,"Sakura,don't cry anymore. It hurts me,just believe in me,please. I need you to believe in me. Please,just don't be mad at me for making you cry,I'm trying to make things better again. So you won't cry like this anymore." Then he was gone.

Sai brought Sakura back to her feet. "Sakura let's head back,you can't go on like this.",he whispered to her. "We need to take you home,so you can lay down,this isn't good for you."

Then they heard a voice nearing them,"Stop!" Sakura and Sai looked over,to see the face of Tsunade coming towards them. "As soon as I was filled in on what was going on,I came right after you three. I overheard some of that conversation,call it eavesdropping."


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Once they had gotten down onto the ground,Tsunade continued. "Sakura I don't know what to say but...",she looked troubled,and glared at her. "You should be ashamed of yourself.",she said scoldingly.

Sakura looked shocked,and asked,"W-what? What do you mean?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I never though you were capable of giving up. And you Sai,you told her all these things about Naruto,then Shikamaru filled your head with 'what ifs'. It's just wrong that you would believe it all Sakura!! You never give up on your loved ones. You love them both so much,and you just give up on them?! That's not like you at all!! You must always believe in them,even to the end. You don't realize it now,but one day when you're old,you'll see just how much...",she looked into the distance beyond the clearing. "...how much they really account for. I've lost someone just like you have Sasuke,if not worse. I've lost even the lovable clown that was one of my closest friends. I loved so many people that have died. I can't imagine what his last moments would've been like if he thought I doubted him,I would've hated myself.",she said,looking almost as if she was about to cry.

Sakura looked down to the ground below,and tears fell again. "I just...don't want him to hurt anymore.",she said. "He's my closest friend. He's closer to me than my own parents.",she whispered.

"And yet you are willing to kill Sasuke.",Tsunade scolded.

Sakura looked up. "Sa-I was talking about...",before she finished she choked off. _I was talking about Naruto...does that mean I...._ Sakura was thinking hard now.

Meanwhile Naruto continued through the trees,heading towards the place where Sasuke was last spotted. He had finally arrived now,there was an old building that had a sign saying,"Inn". Naruto saw,standing outside of the building,walking into the forest:Sasuke.

He followed him for about twenty minutes. Naruto looked around,this place was familiar. He heard rushing water over through the trees. When Naruto reached the edge of the trees he recognized the canyon,the Valley of End,or the Final Valley.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the cliff,looking down into the water. Then he looked up to the top of the head of the Konoha found,who Naruto had no idea of his identity,and atop him stood Madara Uchiha. Madara was looking at Sasuke too. "Why have you come here,boy?",he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent,and looked unwaveringly at Madara. "Tell me why you've come here,or do you plan to kill me or something?",he said,and laughed at the latter comment.

Sasuke whispered so quietly that Naruto could barely here it,"Yeah I do plan on that. If this knuckle-head will back me up."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had lead him here...to fight Madara? It was unreal. Naruto nodded toward Sasuke,who could see it out of the corner of his eye. "The place has some value to me.",Sasuke finally said.

Madara jumped from the head of the second founder,and landed between where Naruto hid,and where Sasuke stood. He had no idea Naruto was there! "Sentimental value,perhaps? And here I thought you were the type who felt no connections to any location,or was that just Konoha.",he mocked Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "No need to get angry,unless you want me to kill you.",he said.

Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted,it was as if they had planned it out before hand. Naruto sent out a Shadow Clone,who charged Madara holding a kunai.

Madara spun around and gripped the clone's wrist tightly. Then Sasuke lunged from behind and managed to hit Madara square in the back. Madara stumbled slightly. He gazed at Sasuke,and even though his face was blocked by the mask,you could tell he had an enraged look on his face. "I honestly thought I could trust you. I see now I am mistaken. So much for the last two Uchiha men banding together I suppose.",he said angrily.

Sasuke scoffed,and said,"You're one to talk about the clan staying together,you had a hand in slaughtering them all,and it wasn't even your place!! Itachi was ordered to do so,you did it for your own grudge,for-",he flinched and continued,"for revenge..." Sasuke looked empty,he was looked lost in thought.

Madara took such an opportunity,and attacked Sasuke. A narrow blade was revealed from the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak,and he held it,ready to attack Sasuke. Naruto formed the Shadow Clone hand sign,and two clones jumped at Sasuke,one pushed him out of the way,and the other took Madara's attack to the heart,disappearing afterwards.

"Sasuke!! Get ahold of yourself,this is a life-or-death fight!! No time to be spacing out!!",Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook it off,and looked back to Madara. "You're right,Naruto. Before this fight goes on however,let me say something. Just because I'm teaming up with you,it means nothing. Know that,and fight with me,or just leave.",he told Naruto plainly.

Naruto nodded. "As sad as it is,I thought as much already.",he replied grimly. The two nodded to each other.

Naruto jumped into the air and shouted,"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" About one-hundred clones appeared,and all jumped at Madara. Madara chuckled wickedly. All of the clones impacted the same spot,disappeared into a huge cloud of smoke,and Madara stood in the middled unscathed.

"Have you forgotten my ability,little fox?",Madara asked Naruto,with a chuckle. "You cannot touch me with such a weak attack!!",he shouted confidently. Then there came the sound of birds...chirping?

Madara turned but it was too late,Sasuke was right behind him,and hit his spine dead-on with a powerful Chidori. Then he pushed chakra,and shaped it into a blade on the tip of the Chidori,so it plunged through Madara entirely. "Now you pay,traitor.",Sasuke spat at Madara,as he fell lifelessly onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Madara

Naruto gazed in awe at Sasuke,then at Madara's corpse. "I don't believe it was so easy!!",he shouted excitedly.

Then an evil voice sent shivers down their spines as it said,"It wasn't." The "corpse" of Madara's,exploded into smoke and only the Akatsuki cloak lay there now. He jumped down between where Sasuke and Naruto stood. He looked back and forth from them both. "You were both extremely foolish to attempt this. Not only will I kill a disloyal minion,but I will capture the Kyubi's junchuriki. Kill two birds with one stone.",Madara said,confidently.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other,as if planning a strategy with no words whatsoever. Naruto thought of a plan suddenly,he pulled from his pouch a scroll and then opened it,and in a cloud of smoke a custom made giant shuriken appeared. Naruto caught it and looked at Sasuke,as if telling him something. Madara didn't decipher the look,but Sasuke sure did. He charged at Madara,and phased right through him. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu,and his many clones attacked Madara,who fended them all off flawlessly.

Naruto jumped into the air and threw the large shuriken at Madara,who chuckled. "I don't even have to waste chakra phasing through that.",he laughed. He reached out and caught the shuriken perfectly,then looked shocked,as he noticed the second shuriken in the first's shadow. His worry disappeared as he stood unwaveringly. The shuriken passed right through him. Then from behind came the sound of a transformation,and the shuriken burst into smoke. Naruto launched off the ground holding the Rasengan in his palm. Madara looked surprised,Naruto hit his target in the chest perfectly. After taking thirty percent of the Rasengan's damage,Naruto phased right through him.

Madara winced a little from the pain. "Not bad kids. I guess I underestimated you,that won't happen again.",he said to the two.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped a ways back so they were nearby each other. Naruto spoke first. "Alright,any other ideas?",he asked Sasuke.

I should probably pull out my Mangekyo Sharingan,and see where it goes from there.",he replied calmly.

Naruto looked shocked. "You have the Mangekyo Sharingan?!",he asked in a surprised tone.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I do,I won't bother filling in the details,as it's none of your business. All you need to know is I have it,and can use it on Madara. Although he has an even more powerful Mangekyo than I do,so it won't make any difference really...",Sasuke replied. He looked troubled now. "Naruto,what about the Nine-Tailed Fox,can't you use its power?",he asked.

Naruto remembered something suddenly. "I could,but I have something a little less dangerous,and yet extremely effective.",he replied. "I'm gonna need you to buy me some time though."

Sasuke nodded. "I don't know how easy that will be,but I can try.",he replied. "What about that giant toad,can't you summon it up to help me a little?",he asked.

Naruto nodded. "That I can do.",he responded. _Although to pull off that summoning,and still have some chakra for fighting I'll have to use a little of the Kyubi's chakra. Hear me Fox?! Give me a little bit of chakra!!_ He commanded the beast. A small aura of red chakra surrounded Naruto,but formed not a single tail. "That'll be more than enough.",he said. He formed the hand seals,and jumped high into the air. "Summoning Jutsu!!",he shouted.

A large cloud of smoke appeared,and from it burst the giant,might toad boss,Gamabunta. He looked up at Naruto. "So,what do you need this time boy?",he asked Naruto. Naruto replied by pointing at Madara. "Oh,very well. I think I can take someone that puny!!",he shouted.

Sasuke looked up at Gamabunta. "Don't get so cocky,toad. This guy is no ordinary shinobi. His name is Madara Uchiha,I'm sure you've heard of him.",he said.

Gamabunta looked at him deeply. "Well,he looks differently than I remember,but yes that certainly is Madara!! I recognize his evil presence!!",he shouted. "I hope you plan on using **that**.",Gamabunta said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "That's the plan.",he said. Then he summoned another toad,a smaller one this time. He was old,it was Pa frog. "So,you need to use the Sage Mode,eh?",he asked. Naruto nodded. "Alright give me some Shadow Clones,and I'll set it up!!",he said.

Sasuke looked at the old frog,then at Naruto. _The...what? Sage....Mode...?_ Sasuke wondered. Then he looked back at Madara. "Alright Chief Toad,you and I get Madara for a bit!!",he shouted.

Sasuke attacked Madara,who flawlessly countered every attack. Then Gamabunta arrived behind him and swung his large sword. "Toad Blade Cut!!",he yelled loudly,his large voice echoing throughout the Final Valley. The sword hit the ground,making a huge crack in it,and a large cloud of smoke exploded from it. When it cleared Madara stood on top of the blade.

Madara looked up at Gamabunta. "Well now,that was a very powerful strike. Too bad it's impossible for one of them to touch me.",he said. Then he jumped onto Gamabunta's head and shouted,"I'll go easy on you!! Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!!" He sent a large ball of flames,that burnt Gamabunta's head severely.

"You wicked fossil,I'll kill you!!",Gamabunta shouted angrily. "Nobody,absolutely nobody,burns the Chief Toad's head,and lives!!"

Then Gamabunta looked over to Sasuke. "Hey,boy!! You know Fire Style,am I correct?",he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Then I suggested a combo jutsu,hop on my head!!",he commanded. Sasuke went along with it. "You'll know when to use your jutsu!",he called up to Sasuke. Gamabunta sprayed oil from his mouth,and Sasuke added his Dragon Flame Jutsu into it. "Fire Style:Toad Flame Jutsu!!",he shouted.

The fire engulfed Madara,who was revealed to have suffered slight burns but avoided most damage. _Although I must admit,this damage is stacking up...and if the boy really uses Sage Mode I might even...Nah,but even so maybe a tactical retreat would be in my favor._ Madara decided. "Well,Sasuke,Naruto,I had fun playing with you both. Now I must go home though,goodbye.",he said,as he sunk into the ground and vanished.


End file.
